The present invention relates to a loom equipped with a cover arrangement, the loom being of the type comprising a deflection beam for the warp ends located at the side of the warp and a deflection beam at the side of the cloth, these deflection beams essentially limiting the weaving plane containing the shed forming mechanism and the reed.
With heretofore known looms of this general type, for instance as disclosed in German patent publication No. 2,529,729 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,201, there is provided a cover arrangement for the entire loom.
Furthermore, there is known from German patent publication No. 2,527,866 a loom having a sound absorbing cover extending only from the harnesses up to the breast beam.
The prior art complete cover arrangement is bulky and expensive. The parts of the loom are only accessible after raising the entire hood of the cover arrangement. The known partial cover arrangement, while allowing for relatively easier accessiblity to certain of the parts of the loom, nonetheless only affords relatively limited sound insulation or absorption.
Therefore, with the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a loom which is improved with regard to these aspects.
Still a further significant object of the present invention aims at providing a cover arrangement for a loom which, while affording good acoustical insulation, also enables easy access to parts of the loom.
Yet a further significant object of the present invention aims at the provision of a new and improved cover arrangement for use in conjunction with a loom, rendering ready access to parts of the loom, while providing good acoustical insulation, and which cover arrangement is relatively simple in construction and design, economical to manufacture, easy to use, and requires a minimum of maintenance and servicing.
Now in order to implement these and still further objects of the invention, which will become more readily apparent as the description proceeds, a cover arrangement is provided for the loom which essentially extends from the deflection beam at the side of the warp to the deflection beam at the side of the cloth. In this way, there can be accomplished a maximum acoustical insulation with relatively good accessibility of the important parts of the loom. On the one hand, the noise which is propagated at the neighborhood of the machine, and which predominantly is directed upwardly and towards the sides, is absorbed for the most part by the cover arrangement or reflected towards the ground. On the other hand, the warp beam and cloth beam or roller, as well as the loom drive are freely accessible. The warp, the warp stop-motion, harnesses, reed and weft insertion mechanism, after carrying out very few manipulations, for instance opening flaps or the like, are accessible.